Lillipap
Lillipap is one of Emile/Blair's Lillipup in Pokémon Black and White. ''Pokémon White'' Episode 1: Blair, Which Pokémon? Emile/Blair traversed Route 1 with Ottawa, attempting to catch as many Lillipup as possible to take advantage of their Pickup Abilities to potentially gather many rare items. Lillipap, at Level 3, was the second one he encountered; Ottawa weakened her to 7 HP with one Tackle attack and she retaliated with Tackle, dealing a small but noteworthy amount of damage to the already-weakened Oshawott. Emile then threw one Poké Ball, succeeding in catching it, and he nicknamed her immediately. After catching five Lillipup, he checked each of their stats and was pleased to see that Lillipap had the Pickup Ability. He healed her shortly afterward at the Accumula Pokémon Center. Episode 2: Mama was a Looker Emile started the new episode off by recapping on his amazing luck in gaining four out of five Lillipup that had Pickup, among other things. He then noticed that Lillipup and Lillipap had already picked up items with their Abilities, and retrieved from them a Super Potion and Potion, respectively. Shortly afterward, he heard from an NPC that he and his Pokémon looked alike, and Emile apologized to Ottawa for feeling humiliated from the comparison, though then he mused on how his hair sort of resembled Lillipup's, but decided that he was insulted either way. Episode 3: Monkey Picks Shortly after depositing Lillipoop in the PC, Emile reviewed his party and, upon seeing that Lillipap was holding another item, praised her for carrying her own weight before taking the Full Heal from her. Later, in the Dreamyard, Emile saw that she had picked up another item, and was very pleased to see that it was a Repel. Episode 5: Dream Team After battling some wild Pokémon on Route 2, Lillipap picked up another Full Heal for Emile, which he took. Episode 6: Blitz and Blam After catching a Blitzle for his team (whom he would later christen Haywire), Emile rearranged his party, briefly depositing Lillipap in the PC and taking the Repel she had picked up before ultimately deciding to keep her in his party for the time being and deposit Salsa instead. Emile mentioned later that he had collected several items through Pickup during the hour he spent searching for a Blitzle with Lightningrod. Later, due to Haywire being knocked out, Lillipap emerged against a wild Woobat in Wellspring Cave. Emile switched her out for Ottawa immediately, but the resulting experience caused her to grow four levels to Level 7 and learn Odor Sleuth in the process. Episode 7: Day Care of You Emile collected another Full Heal from Lillipap after several battles on Route 3. Episode 8: Nacrene Puff After catching Throw, Emile expressed high hopes that his Level 7 Lillipup would have collected something nice, musing on training her up three more levels to get better items. The item he collected from her was a Potion, to Emile's lack of excitement. Episode 9: Lenora Valkyrie Before challenging Gym Leader Lenora, Emile collected a Full Heal from Lillipap. Episode 10: Running with Pinwheels After battling several trainers in the Pinwheel Forest, Emile collected an Antidote from Lillipap. This tickled Emile, having just found another one to disprove the sign at the entrance of the forest warning to pack Antidotes. Later, just before trading away Mean Leaf, Emile collected another Full Heal from Lillipap. Episode 11: Making a Name Offscreen, Emile deposited Lillipap in the PC to take Salsa back from the daycare. Episode 12: In Good Company Offscreen, Emile added Lillipap back to his team, depositing Lillipup as he did so. Later, after the battle against Janitor Geoff in the Battle Company, Lillipap picked up an item. Emile collected it offscreen. Episode 16: The Ham, Burgh In the Castelia Gym, Emile collected a Potion from Lillipap. Later, after defeating Harlequin Louis, Emile backtracked to heal and then collected another Potion from her. Having already collected Potions from Lillipip and Lillipep, Emile chastised the three of them and told them to pick up better items. He mused on how it could be his fault for not allowing Lillipap to grow four more levels but dismissed the thought since he was getting free items either way and Potions were still usable. ]] Lillipap picked up another item after the battle against Gym Leader Burgh. In the cut battle against Burgh, Emile sent Lillipap out against Burgh's Leavanny, which demolishn Lillipap. Emile cut out the footage of her being knocked out. Episode 17 Offscreen, Emile collected Lillipap's item, a Nugget. After the fourth battle against Cheren, she picked up an Escape Rope that Emile also collected. Episode 18 After his training montage at the Desert Resort, Emile collected a Repel from Lillipap. Shortly afterward, Emile finally decided to level Lillipap up, giving her the Exp. Share to hold as he trained against some Fishermen. She subsequently grew nine levels to Level 17, learning Bite and attempting to learn Helping Hand. Emile declined this and letting her evolve, saying that he'd be of no more importance to him if she evolved. He then collected the Exp. Share from her, thinking briefly that it was an item she'd picked up. Offscreen, she grew one more level to Level 18. Episode 19 After a couple of battles in Nimbasa City, Emile collected a Revive from Lillipap, thanking her for it. Episode 26: The Cold Never Slaughtered Me Anyway Emile collected an Antidote from Lillipap in the Cold Storage Exterior. Emile lightly scolded her for her recent decrease in the quality of the items she picked up. Episode 28: Clay Achin' Emile collected another Antidote from Lillipap in the Driftveil Gym. Episode 29: Charge N Up Emile deposited Lillipap in the PC to catch a Tranquill to teach Fly, whom he christened Necessity. After backtracking a bit and returning to Driftveil City, Emile deposited Necessity and re-withdrew Lillipap. Episode 30: Leading the Charge Emile collected a Hyper Potion from Lillipap in the Chargestone Cave, remaking with fond exasperation on how she was finally picking up the slack. Episode 32: Let 'err 'Rott Emile collected an Antidote from Lillipap, cruelly remarking on her being back to normal and thinking something may have been wrong with her for collecting good items. Later, she picked up a Repel, and Emile remarked on how that item was always welcome. Episode 35: Riding the Otter Offscreen, Emile deposited Lillipap and withdrew Necessity. Stats Lillipap has a Lonely Nature, increasing her Attack stat and decreasing her Defense stat. Moves *Tackle (Episode 1–Present) *Leer (Episode 1–Present) *Odor Sleuth (Episode 6–Present) *Bite (Episode 18–Present) Trivia *Lillipap is the only one of Emile's first five Lillipup that used Tackle against Ottawa instead of Leer. Category:Emile's Pokémon Category:Pokémon Black and White Category:Pickup Users Category:Captured in a Poké Ball Category:Mammals Category:Dogs